In order to provide persons in need of rescue with a prompt response in emergency situations, the prior art teaches signaling devices for use with personal flotation devices, such as inflatable life vests and the like. Such signaling devices, which typically comprise a small yet bright light source powered by a battery pack, improve the visibility of a person stranded in water by generating a noticeable flashing signal or strobe. A submersible switch may be included to activate the light source when placed in a conductive fluid, such as water. Still, a major drawback of these prior art devices is that the switch is not environmentally protected and in particular not splash resistant, therefore rendering the light source susceptible to accidental illumination resulting from activation of the switch by inadvertent splashing thereof. This is particularly acute in some applications, for example in fishing operations in heavy seas and the like where the wearer is being repeatedly submerged by waves without being in peril. Additionally, during winter months spray and humidity have a greater affinity for freezing which in many cases can also lead to inadvertent or accidental illumination.
What is therefore needed, and an object of the present invention, is a switch for use with water activated devices, the switch being environmentally (e.g. splash and humidity) resistant in order to prevent accidental triggering (and thus illumination of the signalling device) thereof.